


Unspoken Understanding

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, Trauma, idk I hope it makes sense, these kids support each other, tl is sorta whack Ben never died basically i think????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Ben, Diego, and Allison have an unspoken understanding of their experiences. Growing up with 6 Caucasian people is not the easiest of experiences. Especially not in Reginald Hargreeves house.





	Unspoken Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface I am in NO WAY saying I understand what black and mexican Americans experience. I myself am Japanese, so I can only really relate to Ben. I don’t want to imply I understand bc I simply do not. And I don’t want tolike...talk abt those experiences when it really isn’t my right to. I wanted to indulge myself in my HC that these 3 relate to each other on a deeper level. If there’s anything you see that is offensive or incorrect in anyway please, please PLS do not hesitate to call me out !

There was always an unspoken understanding between Diego, Ben, and Allison. One that Luther failed to miss, Five oblivious, and Klaus and Vanya aware but didn’t dare try to intervene. Growing up in surrounded by six white people wasn’t the easiest experience. 

Diego often feels like he was robbed of his culture. He never went to a Quince, never celebrated Dia de los Muertos, never experienced mariachi band perform live. 

When he was 13, Diego was singing along to Enrique Iglesias with Klaus and Allison during one of their many impromptu dance sessions. The Spanish rolled off his tongue as if it was the most natural thing. He never stuttered when he spoke Spanish. He felt free. He finally felt in tune with himself. It wasn’t long before Reginald burst in Diego’s room to tell them to shut that “improper music off”. 

“Number Two, Spanish is prohibited in this house!” Reginald hissed, grabbing the boy by the arm and taking him down to the tank. He made the young boy stay in there for 2 hours, pitch black, naked. Diego felt his body reject the water even if his lungs didn’t. 

After what seemed like ages he felt Reginald yanked him out of the water. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of oxygen and the light around him. However Reginald wasted no time before starting his next punishment. 

Before Diego could even catch his breath he felt a sharp, intense sensation on the side of his head. Before he knew it there was a deep gash and all he could see was red. Red, red, red. 

“If you want to be a thug so desperately you may as well look like one.”

————————————————————————————-

Allison was 6 years old when Reginald first ordered Grace to straighten her hair. She was too young to understand. Her curly hair was fine, right? The process was long and uncomfortable. She didn’t know why it was necessary. It didn’t take long for her to believe that her natural hair is wrong and straight hair is right. 

She was 14 when she got her first Us magazine. She had confiscated it backstage at one of their many interviews. Seeing Destiny’s Child on the cover, three beautiful women that looked like her, made her feel a certain twinge. A twinge of hope. She wanted hair like Kelly Roland - beautiful, beautiful braids. 

That night her, Klaus, Diego, and Ben stayed up for hours braiding her hair. Klaus was the most excited about this project. He always loved her hair and he especially loved Destiny’s Child. The end result wasn’t exactly Kelly Roland, but she had never felt more beautiful before. Allison was thankful for her her brothers for trying their best for her. 

She was bouncing with excitement the next morning. She could hardly wait for breakfast to show off her new hair to the rest of the family. Allison skipped her way downstairs and into the dining hall, a shit eating grin on her face. 

Reginald took one look at her and she knew something was wrong. He slapped her across the face, demanding she explain the meaning of this. 

“I wanted to try something new...” Her voice was weak. 

“That ghetto hairstyle is entirely inappropriate! Grace, bring me the clippers at once!” 

Reginald shaved Allison’s head at the dinner table. She was sobbing. Diego and Ben held each other’s hands tight as they watched their sister be stripped of her freedom and identity. Allison had never felt so small and vulnerable in her life. 

————————————————————————————-

Ben was 15 when he discovered a book titled “Chunhyang-Jeon” in the library. It was known as “Korea’s Romeo and Juliet”. He had known he was Korean, but he didn’t know anything else. After reading the book, he was in love. He found Korean language books which he snuck in his room and hid under his bed. The boy would study them for hours at night, attempting to teach himself the language. It was well worth almost falling asleep during breakfast for weeks. It wasn’t the easiest task and he knew his pronunciation was way off, but his heart swelled with every new thing he picked up. Ben also took no time in immersing himself in any book he could find pertaining to Korea. He consumed an influx of information ranging from for the Korean War in 1950 to discovering Ahn Eak-Tai, one of Korea’s most famous composers and conductors. 

Upon learning that said composer wrote the Korean national anthem, he did his best to find sheet music for it. He snuck out during their designated free time to the music shop half a mile from his house. He let Allison and Diego know what he was up to so they could cover, which they happily did. Dad was always busy in his study so there was no reason to worry about him. But they kept Pogo busy with loaded questions about school. 

The kind woman working at the store gave him the sheet music for free. She had a smile on her face as she told him, “I know who you guys are. I’m glad you’re learning too.” Guess nothing gets past the Umbrella Academy uniforms. But the kid was grateful nonetheless. 

He ran home as quick as he could knowing their break time would be up in less than an hour. He snuck in through the back and burst into Vanya’s room without knocking. 

“Vanya!” Ben wheezed, “can you play something for me?”

He handed the white sheet music to his sister, practically vibrating with excitement. He was finally going to be able to hear what it sounds like. 

Vanya eyed the piece in front of her, “A-Aegukga?” She butchered the word but Ben could care less. 

“It’s the Korean anthem. I’d uh,” Ben fiddled with his fingers, still breathing heavy, “I really want to know what it sounds like.” 

Vanya was satisfied with the answer, “Of course Ben, I’d be happy to.”

Although it was piano sheet music, Vanya was able to play the treble clef parts with to the best of her abilities. Diego and Allison ran up the stairs at the sound of their sister knowing that Ben had successfully made it back from his mission. 

So the three siblings sat there as Vanya played the melody, admiring their sister and her sight reading ability. She had gotten much better than the last time they listened to her. Ben made a note to be better about that. 

Halfway into the song Ben felt his eyes starting to burn with tears. It was beautiful. The peace of course didn’t last long. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, young man!” Reginald’s voice traveled from down the hall, his footsteps quickening. 

He opened the door and silently confiscated said sheet music from Vanya’s stand, tearing it up in front of him.  
“In this house, we will have absolutely none of that Gook* nonsense! How dare you get your siblings involved in your promiscuity. You will be training for an extra three hours today as well as private training with me. No arguments.” 

Ben silently obeyed his father and watch him confiscate the books from under his bed, made him break them apart with his tentacles, and proceeded to berate the boy for the next 5 excruciating hours. 

————————————————————————————-

Whenever there’s anything on the news about immigration, Ben and Allison are extra gentle with Diego. When there’s been another unarmed black shooting, the two brothers sit in Allison’s room and let her cry on their shoulders. Ben understand that the harm towards Asians isn’t nearly as dangerous of that of his siblings. He’s aware of his privilege and situation. However every time he hears a “chink” comment or when he’s been told to bleach his skin by other Asian people in their town, they remind him that he is perfect exactly as he is. Whenever Luther comments on the “rancid smell” when he makes home-made Kimchi with Grace, Diego and/or Allison are the first ones to shut him up. And also the first ones to chow down their brothers cooking. 

It’s an unspoken understanding; An unspoken bond that the three of them share. And it’s stronger than their siblings could ever know.

*Gook: is a derogatory term/slur used against east asians


End file.
